


For the Love of Death

by AbsinthexMind



Series: Oh brother where art thou [24]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Brother/Sister Incest, Character Death, Death, Drabble, Estranged, F/M, Incest, Short, Sibling Incest, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 06:21:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15835533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsinthexMind/pseuds/AbsinthexMind
Summary: Hela couldn’t be weak. Not like (y/n). Love and affection made even the greatest warriors utterly weak.





	For the Love of Death

For some reason or another, even though you continued to show the utmost defiance toward her, Hela had taken quite the liking to you, her younger sister. You fought her every step of the way, clinging to your claim as Asgard’s reigning queen. She kept you chained like a glorified pet as she showered chaos on your once beautiful kingdom. You were no match for her though, despite your wit that matched Loki’s and your strength that revealed you were indeed the twin sister of the almighty Thor. 

Thor… You wondered where your dear brothers were and what was taking them so long in retrieving the lost Odin. 

You cast a vehement glare over at your older sister, a sister you never knew had existed. All records of her had been destroyed by your father; ashamed that one of his children had committed such horrors. 

Glancing away you squeeze your eyes shut, remembering your brother and the times the two of you had snuck into your father’s throne room to play.   
  
~   
  


The halls of the palace were bathed in serene moonlight as you and your older brother Thor tried to contain your mischievous giggles. He held your hand tightly as he lead you to your father’s regal throne room. You could feel the beginning of calluses hardening on his hands; he had dedicated a great amount of time in his swordplay practice. You and your younger brother Loki preferred the weapons of your mind and the wet stone of books. Not that you didn’t know how to handle a sword. You knew enough to protect yourself. Magic and books were your strong suit. It somewhat made Thor jealous at the link you had with Loki over this. That’s why Thor always insisted for nights like these for just the two of you to spend together. 

One step at a time, you and Thor make it up to the platform where your father’s and mother’s ornate thrones sat looking over the rest of the glittering room. 

“Someday we’ll be sitting on these thrones.” Thor muses with delight. In the soft, ethereal glow of the moon, Thor’s eyes shine brightly as he looks to you. “I will be king and you shall be my queen (y/n). 

You grin at the prospect of it all. Being Thor’s wife and queen, you couldn’t imagine being tied to anyone else for all of eternity. 

Thor cups your cheek, pushing a few strands of your hair away from your face. For being twins, Thor was already much taller than you were; getting onto the tips of your toes the two of you share a promising kiss to seal his vow. Thor was a boy of his word. You knew he would keep to it. He would make you his queen.   
  
~   
  


“Little sister.” 

Hela’s voice commands you back to your prison as you bitterly turn to her. She sits on your father’s throne, the throne that you had sat on while Thor was gone, in her spiked headwear that made her look all the more sinister. Pale eyes gleam at you. 

“What is it that has occupied your mind?” She inquires with genuine curiosity. Maybe it was the fight you showed. Maybe a part of her still hoped that you would join her in her endeavors to conquer all the realms. 

“I’m thinking of my brother, our brother. Thor.” 

Hela rolls her eyes a little. “Why bother your thoughts on him?” She stands and strides over to you, cupping your face in her hands; so cold they were. They well matched her title as God of Death. Yes, for some reason she was gentle with you. “Rid your thoughts of that oaf. There are much better things to occupy your thoughts with.”   
  
*   
  


It was ruining her. Hela was aware of that much. She should’ve done away with Odin’s youngest daughter the very moment she saw her seated on the throne; the very image of regal authority. Hela admired that about (y/n). She was fearless in front of her. Never standing down even when Hela was able to bring the young girl down on her knees. She just couldn’t bring herself to snuff out her light. It would be such a waste. So Hela made it her goal to coax (y/n) onto her side. They would make an unstoppable pair and rule all of the realms with ease. There was so much untapped potential in her that Hela had seen in that moment while she sat on the throne. It should’ve been seen as a threat to her, but perhaps Hela had a soft spot seeing her only sister there looking powerful. 

Now she gazed down on her sister’s face. Such a young and innocent face that had done gone through the things Hela had. Had yet to taste the sweet tang of death on her lips. The death of an enemy. If (y/n) were to grow under her tutelage though what would stop her from overthrowing her? She still seemed ever so attached to her brothers. To Hela, she seemed unhealthily so attached to her twin. Deep down she knew that (y/n) would never join her. That she would stay loyal to her brother. 

She was a lost cause. 

There was only one thing left to do and Hela realized she felt a pang of sorrow. That feeling must be suffocated. 

Hela couldn’t be weak. Not like (y/n). Love and affection made even the greatest warriors utterly weak.   
  
*   
  


Thor felt like the breath was knocked out of him. Something wasn’t right. He touched his chest and felt the rapid racing of his heart. 

(y/n). 

She was his very soul. 

Dread froze him. 

Hela had made it to Asgard. 

And she must’ve done something to (y/n). 

It made him all the more determined to get back. He had left the realm in his sister’s protection. But he hadn’t anticipated Hela. She had single handedly shattered Mjolnir. Thor wanted to have faith in his sister, his queen. She was just as strong as Thor and even smarter. Against the god of death though? 

His blood ran cold at the thought, recalling the moments he had spent with her just before he left to go look for their missing father. The curve of her hips, so perfect they were that Thor always found it difficult to keep his hands to himself. The plane of her stomach that Thor always imagined one day to be swollen with his child. Everything about her had made him so drunk with love and lust that the two mingled together until Thor couldn’t distinguish one from the other. 

Those memories shattered though. 

All that was left was the image of (y/n), his soulmate, dead on the ground. He hoped it was just his cruel imagination. He prayed to whatever was out there that it was now a vision. With the pumping of adrenaline still running through him from escaping Sakaar he was even more frenzied to get to Asgard. 

“Can’t we get there any faster?!” 

Brunnhilde quickly shoots him a glance as she’s trying to navigate the ship through an onslaught of asteroids. “Do you not see the shit storm that’s in front of us?! We’re going as fast as possible through the Devil’s Anus!” 

He grit his teeth knowing there was nothing left to do. 

His hands run over the solid gold that composed the throne of Asgard. Fingertips running along the swirls and ridging, remembering how both he and his sister fit so perfectly together on it’s seat. Thor wondered where she was. Bile began to rise in his throat. Where was she? That question was incessant. 

“(Y/N)?!!” Thor screamed into the empty hall. Only his echoing voice replied to him. (y/n) would’ve come the moment she felt Thor’s presence. As twins they always knew when the other was near. If she were there, (y/n) surely would’ve come running right away to throw herself into her brother’s arms. 

“Shouting for her will do you no good.” 

A growl tore through his chest and up into his throat. 

“I’m surprised to see you still alive.” Heels click against the marble floor. Her thorns atop her head are gone, replaced by night black hair. “Can’t say the same for (y/n).” 

Thor didn’t want to hear it. He didn’t want to acknowledge that… That the light of his life… 

“Where is she?” Grave in tone he keeps his eyes trained on Hela. 

There was a knowing look on her face, almost that of regret, if Thor could even call it that. “Her soul is not in this world anymore. However…” 

A wail worse than that of any animal in the Nine Realms ripped through him at the sight of (y/n)’s lifeless body. An anger took over him, one that he had never experienced before in his life. Anger and grief as he collapsed to his knees to cradle his dead sister. 

“I see it now… You were more than siblings.” Hela observed. “You fancied each other lovers.” She chuckles. “Odin must’ve been displeased by that.” 

It didn’t look like her yet from their bond, Thor knew it to truly be his sister. The life was gone from her lovely cheeks. Eyes closed and lips pressed together in a soft line. Yet it was so eery to not see the rise and fall of her chest as she breathed. Her chest was still as stone. 

A neat wound had been pierced through her chest. 

If only he could’ve kissed her one last time before he had left. Made love to her and told her how much he loved her. Had he only known that it was to be the last time he would see her alive. 

Anger turned to lightning.


End file.
